deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wario VS Shadow
|-|Gogeta46power= Wario VS Shadow V4.png|Arigarmy V4 Wario VS Ow the Edge V3.png|Arigarmy V3 Wario VS Ow the Edge.png|Arigarmy V2 War vs Shad.png|Quauntonaut Shadow_vs_Wario_TN.jpg|Hipper Create your own death battle cyberpunk revised by thaemperor2000-d8lha6.png|AwesomeCartoonGames Wario vs Shadow.PNG|GameboyAdv Backgrounder (642).png|Ahomeschoolngroudon WarioVSShadow.png|MagicRock -95 Wario VS Shadow (by DoomFest).png|DoomFest Shadow vs Wario.jpg|CBslayeR WVS.jpeg|Pokemon Trainer Lion Waaaaaaaaa vs EDGY AF.jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo Wario_VS_Shadow_the_Hedgehog.png|Zacmariozero Wario_vs_Shadow.png|GamerTendo Death_Battle_-_Wario_VS_Shadow.jpg|JustAGravityFallsFan wario_vs_shadow_by_tendothegamer-da08z7n.png|TendoTheGamer Wario_VS_Shadow_.jpeg|Brobuscus101 Shadow_VS_Wario.png|UTF Wario_VS_Shadow.png|UTF wario_vs_shadow_by_wmtruong-da85ni3.png|Deviantart wario_vs_shadow_by_tendothegamer-d9g97jn.png|TendoTheGamer Wario VS Shadow HD.jpg|Hoot Freeman Shadow vs Wario.PNG|Gogeta46power Yellow Mario VS Black Sonic.png|TheMetallicBlur Wario-Man VS Super Shadow.png|TheMetallicBlur V2 Shadow vs Wario Z.PNG|ZDogg S Wario v Shadow.jpg|Sebastian pereira90 Wario VS Shadow is a What-If Death Battle featuring Wario from the Super Mario franchise and Shadow the Hedgehog from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Description Mario VS Sonic! The two modern anti-hero rivals clash to see who the real anti is! Will Shadow smell the fumes of defeat, or will Wario be obliterated by the ultimate lifeform? Interlude Gogeta: The anti-hero. They themselves may not be necessarily evil, but their intentions and ways of getting the job done are nowhere near the side of good. Nina: And every anti-hero is not without their more heroic mascot rivals, some even replacing the older ones that became their possibly idiotic punch-happy friends Gogeta: Wario, the treasure-hunting garlic enthusiast... Nina: And Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life form. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Gogeta: And it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Wario Shadow the Hedgehog DEATH BATTLE! Results |-| TheMetallicBlur= Description Super Mario VS Sonic the Hedgehog. Two of Mario and Sonic's negative counterparts who went good and ride motorcycles. Will Wario be the most powerful by fart? Will Shadow take him down with his Black Arms? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Technus: If there's one thing any hero has, its an evil twin. Vulkanus: For Tennyson, it's Albedo. Technus: For the ghost child, it's Dan Phantom. Vulkanus: But what happens when the bad twin goes good? Technus: Then you get these two. Vulkanus: Wario, the treasure hunter with a penchant for Garlic. Technus: And Shadow, the artificial hedgehog with a penchant for Chaos Emeralds. Vulkanus: He's Technus and I'm Vulkanus. ''' Technus: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Wario (*Cues: The Moon - Super Mario Land 2*) Technus: Wario is one the seven star Children, destined for greatness. '''Vulkanus: But Bowser's also a Star Child, yet I don't see any of his greatness since he loses all the time. Technus: Growing up, Wario loved money and riches, but there was one problem. Mario was always just more popular than he was and had much more. Naturally jealous, Wario would grow up to do Mario harm. Vulkanus: Why does that sound so familiar to me? Ultimate Kevin: I've had it with you, Tennyson! Beating me since we were kids. Everything always going your way. Technus: Wario decided to get his revenge by hypnotizing everyone into giving him their riches and then scattered the Golden Coins and the keys to Mario's castle across Mario Land. Vulkanus: How on Earth does Mario have his own land, or citizens, or even a castle for that matter? Technus: One of the Seven Star Children, Vulkanus. One of the Seven Star Children. (*Cues: Laserbot Battle - Wario World*) Vulkanus: As one of the seven Star children, Wario is exceptionally durable, fairly fast, and unbelievably strong. He possesses a stomach that can eat anything and has a ton of Bob-Ombs at his disposal. Technus: Wario specializes in throwing his opponent. A prime example of this is his Wild Swing-Ding where he spins his opponent 23 times before throwing them. Vulkanus; One of his other moves is the Dash Attack where he shoulder-charges his opponent. He can also use the Ground Pound attack and Earthshake punch to make his opponents stumble. Technus: And like any evil twin, he can use his rival's moves. Like the Jump, where he jumps on his opponent. Vulkanus: And when that's not enough, he can always slam his opponents down using the Piledriver. Technus: He can also Grab his opponents to throw them and even use the Wario Waft, a fart that can range from a tiny poot to a massive explosion when charged up. Its only flaw is that it gets weaker the more its used. But when Wario hasn't used the move for a long time, it can be a massive explosion. Vulkanus: Wario also has his very own motorcycle called the Wario Bike, capable of reaching speeds up to 217 miles per hour. (*Cues: Wario's Theme - Mario Strikers charged*) Technus: Wario can use his bike to run over his opponents and even bury them as well. He can also heal himself by eating his own Bike. Vulkanus: But what makes him a true threat in battle is Garlic. With Garlic, not only can he heal himself, but by eating any kind of Garlic, even nasty Garlic, Wario becomes Wario-Man. Technus: In this form, Wario becomes faster, stronger, and doesn't flinch from attacks, and he can even fly. On top of that, he specializes normally in spamming attacks like they all do, right? Vulkanus: But even without Garlic. Wario's fast enough to keep up with the Shake King, strong enough to lift and throw Dino-Mighty, who weighs 139 tons, and has even defeated Rudy the Clown and Black Jewel. Technus: And he's so smart that he managed to create a transdimensional portal in mere seconds. Vulkanus: But he does have weaknesses. Wario can tend to often act hotheaded and he's got an extreme greed problem, like Disney's Scrooge McDuck. Technus: His Wario Bike has terrible drifting and in his Wario-Man form, while he doesn't flinch from attacks, he still takes damage. Also, his Wario Bike can move too fast for his own good. Vulkanus: But hey, with nuclear fart, burying Bike, and Garlic, Wario might just be one of Mario's most vicious and enduring rivals. Wario: You know, there's no I in team, but there's an M and an E, and that spells me, Wario! Bwahahahahaha! Shadow (*Cues: Shadow's All-Star Theme - Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed*) Technus: Fifty years ago, a man by the name of Gerald Robotnik wanted to create a being who could cure dieases, specicfally speaking Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome. Vulkanus: Basically, the Sonic version of AIDS. One victim of NIDS happened to be Gerald's own granddaughter and Eggman's cousin, Maria Robotnik. Technus: His first attempt resulted in the Biolizard, an unruly creature growing at an alarming rate, leading to his abandonment. Vulkanus: Gerald seeked help from Black Doom, leader of the Black Arms, a hivemind alien race with the intention of harvesting the humans as a food source. Together, they would start Project Shadow. Technus: So with Gerald's research and Black Doom's DNA, Shadow the Hedgehog was created. (*Cues: This Machine - Sonic Heroes*) Vulkanus: Shadow was created to not only cure NIDS, but also to combat the Black Arms as Gerald feared they might try to take over the Earth. But he wouldn't discover this until fifty years later. Technus: Shadow and Maria bonded on the ARK, but unfortunately, G.U.N arrived on the scene. They weren't really fond of Project Shadow. They stormed the ARK and even shot Maria in front of Shadow while he was in a stasis pod. Vulkanus: Before Maria died, she sent Shadow down to Earth and he would not be discovered for another 50 years. Technus: This guy sounds an awful lot like Zero from Mega Man X. Anyways, he was found by Dr. Eggman on Prison Island. Shadow decided to help the doctor since he was awoken from 50 years. Vulkanus: See, Shadow kind of lost his memory due to his 50 year nap and helped Eggman and Rouge collect the Chaos Emeralds. Technus: After collecting six Chaos Emeralds, Eggman used them to power the Eclipse Cannon to destroy half the moon. After that, the Ark then hurtled into the Earth. Vulkanus: After hearing Amy's plead for help, Shadow remembered some of Maria's words. She wanted him to bring happiness to the people of Earth. (*Cues: All Hail Shadow - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)*) Technus: And in order to do so, Shadow posseses great durability, impressive strength, and unbelievable speeds due to being a hedgehog. He can home onto opponents with the Homing Attack as well as follow that up with the Chaos Attacks, rev up his speed with the Spin Dash, and even create a Tornado with three Spin Kicks. Vulkanus: Shadow also possesses the ability to warp time and space using Chaos Control. He can warp space by teleporting himself and other objects even though he can teleport naturally. And he can manipulate time by stopping it. Technus: He's also got many moves that stem from his Chaos Control, including Chaos Spear, a move where he fires bolts of chaos energy shaped like arrows that can harm, paralyze, or even pierce through armor. Vulkanus: He can fire them from the air, launch them from his palms, or even just grab onto them and throw em' like actual spears. Technus: He can heal with Shadow Heal, summon distorted space on the ground with Roaming Chaos, and even bash through anything while covered in chaos energy and increase speed with the Sonic Boost. Vulkanus: But his strongest move is Chaos Blast, a move where Shadow can unleash an explosion of chaos energy that's about 60 feet wide. Shadow can also concentrate it into a beam for better accuracy. (*Cues: I Am All of Me - Shadow the Hedgehog*) Technus: Aside from the Shadow has two special elements to help him out. The Dark Rider, which is a G.U.N motorcycle that is super fast and is packing machine guns with bullets that can destroy boxes. Vulkanus: Why is he teaming up with G.U.N? Didn't they kill Maria and didn't the Commander try to kill him? Technus: They made ammends. Anyways, the second element Shadow can use is the Chaos Emeralds to turn into Super Shadow. This 1000 percent increase makes him faster, stronger, and practically invulnerable. Vulkanus: If that wasn't enough, Shadow's Chaos Powers get a huge boost. His Sonic Boost is boosted 1000fold to the Super Sonic Boost. the Chaos Spears get strengthened up to the Spear of Light, which come in nine and home onto their opponents. And to top it off, his Chaos Control and Chaos Blast are even more powerful than before. Technus: But even without the Chaos Emeralds or the Dark Rider, Shadow is fast enough to outspeed Chaos Control, strong enough to flip up a semiautomatic truck with one hand, and tough enough to survive a fall from the moon and back. '''Vulkanus: And with just one Chaos Emerald, Shadow's Chaos Control is so refined that he can literally travel between dimensions with it as seen in Sonic Rivals 2 where Shadow uses Chaos Control to teleport him and Metal Sonic out of the Ifrit's dimension. Technus: Shadow has also beaten his prototype, the Biolizard and even Mephiles the Dark, a demonic shadow creature who absorbed Shadow's shadow. On top of that, he even managed to beat Sonic the Hedgehog, even when he had help from the Diablon. And as Super Shadow, with the help from Super Sonic and Super Silver, Super Shadow managed to defeat 1/3 of Solaris' power. Vulkanus: But as awesome as he sounds, he's not the perfect lifeform. He's extremely arrogant to a fault and his Hover Shoes have bad traction, although this may just be for offense. And the Super form can only last for so long. Technus: Actually, that's just a game mechanic. But no game mechanic or weakness could ever blur out his greatest and proudest accomplishment yet. He defeated Black Doom in battle and used the Eclipse Cannon to destroy the Black Comet and end the Black Arms race once and for all. Clearly, Shadow the Hedgehog has lived up to Maria's promise. Shadow: I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, and I made a promise I intent to keep. With the power of these Emeralds, Black Doom and his army are finished. This is WHO I AM! Pre-Death Battle Technus: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Vulkanus: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: White Acropolis (Snowy Peak) - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)*) Shadow was in hot pursuit of someone in Station Square. Commander: Shadow. Do you read me? The person responsible for the gem robberies has been located somewhere north of town. Shadow: Understood. Initiating the mission now. Shadow teleported to the northern part of town and found Wario stealing jewels and gems from the museum. Wario: With my new value converter, I'll be rich! Shadow: Hey, you! Drop those gems and jewels and come with me immediately! Wario: Who are you and why do you want me to come with you? Shadow: I don't need to explain myself to you. Now drop the valuables and come with me! Wario: Thinking I'll just surrender is pretty dumb. But thinking I'll just drop my valuables is just plain stupid. ''Shadow: A defiant one, eh? No matter. Guess I'll just have to knock you out! Fight! (*Cues: VS The Shake King - Wario Land: Shake It!*) Shadow jumped and hit Wario with the Homing Attack and then followed up with five Chaos Attacks and knocked Wario back. Shadow then started revving up his Spin Dash and then let loose. Wario used the Earthshake Punch and knocked Shadow up and then grabbed his legs and proceeded to use the Wild-Swing Ding. Wario started spinning, but Shadow teleported out of there and fired Chaos Spears from the air. Wario intercepted with a Bob-omb and created a huge explosion that blew Shadow into a building and out. Shadow then noticed his Dark Rider and got on. Wario proceeded to grab his gems, but heard the noise of a motorcycle coming. Wario turned around and saw Shadow on his Dark Rider. Wario summoned his Wario Bike and started to drive away. (*Cues: Battle Highway - Sonic Battle*) Wario was getting away, so Shadow teleported in front of him. Now Wario was the one giving chase. Shadow noticed a turn and went that way. Wario tried, but the handling wasn't good enough and Shadow teleported behind Wario and shot the back tire, causing Wario to crash into a wall. Shadow: That went better than I hoped. Shadow then started firing bullets at Wario, but they kept bouncing off his body. Enraged, Shadow kept driving towards Wario and then crashed the Dark Rider into Wario, causing an explosion. Wario ate Garlic and healed up and proceeded to grab Shadow, but Shadow jumped up and then jumped off the building to hit Wario, but Wario caught him and attempted to piledrive him, but Shadow teleported out of there. Wario charged at Shadow with the Dash Attack, but Shadow used the Sonic Boost to get away. Wario gave chase and tackled Shadow, but Shadow felt nothing. Shadow tackled Wario and caused him to stumble. Wario charged up his fart and unleashed the Wario Waft, blowing Shadow back into a wall and Shadow landed on his feet. Shadow: Ugh! After this, I'm gonna shower. (*Cues: Boss Battle - Wario Land - Super Mario Land 3*) Shadow decided to retaliate and ran close to Wario and used Chaos Blast. Shadow: Chaos Blast! Wario ran towards Shadow using the Dash Attack, but Shadow teleported. Wario ran to use it again, but Shadow intercepted by placing a Roaming Chaos on the spot Wario was about to step on, causing Wario to be flung into the air. Shadow then froze time with Chaos Control. Shadow: Chaos Control! Shadow then used the Homing Attack and then followed up with some Chaos Attacks. Shadow then summoned two Chaos Spears to his hands and grabbed onto them. Shadow then started slashing at Wario with the Chaos Spears at speeds exceeding eyesight. Shadow then threw them both at Wario and unfroze time, causing Wario to feel the pain and be launched into the street. Shadow: You know, you should be wary of space-time manipulators. '' ''Wario: That's nothing new. Shadow teleported to the roof of a building and started running down while using the Sonic Boost. Shadow then hopped down and tackled Wario so hard he was pushed across the street before going inside an abandoned building. The force that Shadow hit with was so hard, it caused the building to start collapsing. Shadow: See you never. Shadow started hopping off the debris that came from the collapsing building and watched as the building fell down on Wario. Shadow: You could've made it easier for yourself and just surrender. Shadow started to walk away, but then heard rumbling sounds from behind him and saw that wario survived and emerged as Wario-Man. Wario-Man: It's not over yet! This is my ultimate form! Shadow: Two can play that game. (*Cues: Live and Learn - Sonic Adventure 2*) Shdaow summoned the Chaos Emeralds out of him and started absorbing their power and became Super Shadow. Super Shadow: Behold the ultimate power! Super Shadow and Wario-Man took to the skies. Super Shadow punched Wario-Man, but Wario-Man didn't even flinch. Super Shadow: Wha? *growls* Enraged, Super Shadow punched Wario harder, but nothing happened. Wario-Man launched the Wario Waft, blowing back Super Shadow. Super Shadow: Two can play that game. Chaos Blast! Super Shadow launched Chaos Blast in the form of a beam that hit Wario-Man, but he wasn't blown back. Super Shadow started Super Sonic Boosting at sub-relativistic speeds, but Wario-Man wasn't effected one bit. Super Shadow then flew towards Wario and started hitting him real hard with punches and kicks, but Wario-Man was still unaffected. Super Shadow launched the Spear of Light, but Wario-Man was still unaffected. Wario-Man laughed and flew towards Super Shadow and started punching him and knocked him back, but Super Shadow brushed it off. Super Shadow: Like you, I'm invincible. Wario-Man summoned his Wario Bike and charged towards Super Shadow, but he countered with Chaos Control. Super Shadow: Chaos Control! Super Shadow teleported him and Wario-Man down back to the streets. Super Shadow charged up a Chaos Spear and fired it at Wario-Man, laying waste to multiple city blocks, but Wario-Man was just peachy. Wario-Man: You're good. Too good. Wario reverted back to his base form and collapsed due to all that damage from Super Shadow. Super Shadow detransformed himself and picked up all the Emeralds. He saw Wario down on the floor, turned around, and walked away. Shadow: You weren't a match for me. You never were. Shadow snapped and summoned distorted space inside Wario's head, blowing it to pieces. K.O! Results (*Cues: Throw It All Away - Sonic Adventure 2*) Vulkanus: That line was colder than Sub-Zero's Ice Blasts could ever hope to be. Technus: Wario may have held the strength and durability advantage, but it wasn't helpful against someone like Shadow. Vulkanus: Wario at best can lift a 139 ton dinosaur with ease, but Shadow can go 3 to 6 rounds with people who can lift 500 tons. Technus: And while Wario can survive the destruction of the moon, the moon in the Mario universe is the same size as an island. Vulkanus: As for Shadow's advantages, speed was a no-brainer. Wario can keep up with sub-relativistic speeds, but Shadow can exceed lightspeed. Technus: Such as how he can outspeed Chaos Control. Vulkanus: Both fighters have battled and defeated giant lizards before. Technus: The big difference being that Shadow took on his lizard with expertise and timing while Wario just threw her away. Vulkanus: Nice one! Technus: Oh thanks. Anyways, this gave Shadow the intelligence advantage. Vulkanus: But Technus, Wario built a transdimensional machine in seconds! Technus: That may make Wario mecahnically smarter, bu that doesn't equate to his combat intelligence. And when it came to moves, Shadow's just edged out Wario's. Vukanus: Neat puns! Shadow's Chaos Blast was much better than the Wario Waft as he could spam it and it would keep the same power while the Wario Waft would only get weaker. Technus: Plus, the Chaos Blast could be concentrated into a beam, giving far better accuracy. Vulkanus: Their motorcycles were equally skilled, but what gave Shadow an edge was that his motorcycle was weaponized while Wario's wasn't. Technus: And with the Dash Attack and the Sonic Boost, the Sonic Boost covers and protects Shadow while the Dash Attack doesn't really protect Wario, making the Boost a much better move. (*Cues Never Turn Back - Shadow the Hedgehog*) Vulkanus: Shadow also had a lot more versatility, able to freeze time, teleport, and even paralyze. Technus: But once it came down to Super forms, Wario was doomed. While Wario-Man doesn't flinch from attacks, he still takes damage. But Super Shadow is practically invincible. Vulkanus: The invulnerability of a Super form can be bypassed, but Wario-Man didn't have the power to bypass it. And seeing Wario-Man not flinch from attacks only made Super Shadow try even harder. Technus: Despite his best efforts, Wario was no match for Shadow's superior speed, intelligence, abilities, versatility, and super form. Vulkanus: Wario got Shad-owned. Technus: The winner is Shadow the Hedgehog. Advantages and Disadvantages Shadow - Winner * +Faster * +Smarter * +More versatility * +Teleportation rendered grabbing and throwing moves useless. * +Better ranged attacks. * -Weaker * -Less Durable * -Could not counter the Wario Waft's smell. Wario - Loser * +Stronger * +More Durable * +Garlic was more efficient than Shadow Heal. * +Has Battled Space-Time Manipulators. * -Slower * -Dumber * -Main moves consist of grabbing and throwing opponents which was rendered useless by teleportation. * -Most moves countered by Shadow's moves. * -Less versatility * -Bob-ombs only ranged attack option and easily countered. Trivia * This is TheMetallicBlur's first fight to compare advantages and disadvantages of the combatants. Who were you rooting for? Wario Shadow |-|SebPereira90= |-|Withersoul 235 = Wario VS Shadow is an upcoming What-If Death Battle in Wither's Death Battle line-up. It is uncertain when progress on it will begin. Description Wario VS Sonic the Hedgehog! Prepare yourselves for yet another installment in the famous infinitolology! This time around, it's time for the "dark", "evil", motorcycle-riding counterparts of the main heroes to fight! These anti-heroes may seen selfish and cruel, but deep inside they truly have a good heart. Will Wario show Shadow the power of the WAH? Or will Shadow be too edgy for Wario to handle? Interlude Wario Shadow Intermission Death Battle Verdict Next Time |-|The Golden Moustache= Interlude Wario Shadow Intermission Death Battle Verdict Next Time Polls Who do you want to win? Wario ShadowWho do you think will win? Wario ShadowWho do you prefer? Wario ShadowWhat's your favourite Wario game or series thereof? Wario Land WarioWare Wario: Master of Disguise Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman Wario World Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Clones themed Death Battle Category:Gogeta46power Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:Sebastian Pereira90 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Withersoul 235 (Post-Reboot)